Off The Deep End Series Part 2: Into The Deep
by KishKiss
Summary: The second installment of my story Off The Deep End. The rebels are traveling to the Cyniclon planet where Deep Blue has resurfaced and is Hosting a new body while the Elders use the Mew Aqua to restore his true form. Kisshu and Ichigo's relationship is tested in as many ways as possible. Will it survive? More importantly, will the rebels survive taking on Deep Blue once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Into The Deep Epilogue- The Enemy Appears**

**So I decided just to get this up now because I'm seriously so bored without anything to write. I'm not going to have any certain schedule on updates (I'm going to start posting the chapters since my trip has been delayed by about a week so I might as well start this off) they'll just be pretty sporadic, but Shadow Kissed will continue to be updated every other day like it has been. I do not own TMM or MMP! Let's find out what's gonna happen!**

The alien clutched his hand, feeling the weakness in it. He snarled in disgust. He was a supreme being! He should be brought the finest bodies, people should beg him to Host them. Instead, he was stuck in this weak human until they could remove enough of the Mew Aqua from the planet to restore his true form.

Those foolish Mew Mews had done this to him. They had helped to destroy his true body and left his spirit with no choice but to go back to the wretched human body he had once occupied. At least the first time he had been confined to this being he had been able to transform into the Blue Knight. Now, this body was weak and couldn't harness the energy to turn into something useful. As soon as an acceptable replacement Host had been found, he would dispose of this one and take his rightful place as ruler of this pathetic planet.

The doors to his hall opened slowly and a small Cyniclon scuttled down in front of him nervously. The superior alien attempted to glare down at him, but these watery brown eyes held none of the power his true ones did.

"Why have you dared to come before me uninvited?" He asked coldly, his voice coming out in an annoying childlike quality. But the servant knew not to mistake his master for the plain human he appeared as; this alien was to be feared by all.

"The Elders have requested your presence." The servant's voice shook. He swallowed, knowing his master hated to see fear or any sort of weakness for that matter.

The humanoid coldly swept past the kneeling servant, not bothering to acknowledge him in any way. He made his way through the building to find The Elder's meeting room.

Pushing the door open, he was greeted by seven grimly bowed heads. They waited until he was seated at the head of the table to lift their eyes, though they made certain to never make eye contact.

"Why have you asked me here?"He stared at the Cyniclons, cursing the people who had kept him from ruling Earth. Instead of ruling a whole planet, he was stuck dealing with these weaklings that called themselves leaders.

"We regret to inform you," One of them started, his eyes darting around anxiously. "That Amon's invasion force of Earth has failed. Kisshu has not been captured and has now gathered a group of rebels, including the Mew Mews." He shrunk into his seat unconsciously as the Cyniclon rose up from his seat and smashed his fist into the table. He bit back a cry of pain as the knuckles on his hand turned an angry red. This body was too weak to contain his power. The Elders noticed but bit back any sort of worry, knowing that their leader despised any acknowledgement of the weakness of his current form.

"But we do have some good news." Another Elder said, drawing his attention from the sight of his hand.

"And what is it?" He asked, his patience with the group growing incredibly thin. He should be ruling the Cyniclons and the people of Earth, not having to deal with the petty problems of these people

"We have found you a new body. It should last you until the rest of the Mew Aqua has been gathered and you can reform your true body."

A group of buff Cyniclons pushed through the door, surrounding a single person. He was tall but strong, his head held high as he was escorted into the room. He glared at the Elders and his eyes widened when he saw the alien sitting at the front of the table. The alien relished the look of fear that flashed briefly through the prisoner's eyes.

"So it's true then." The prisoner said, a calm and proud façade shadowing his features.

"Yes. Deep Blue is back and you are to be his Host body for the time being." One Elder gestured respectfully to the alien at the head of the table.

"You should feel honored, Futago Ikisatashi."

**Dun dun dun! Deep Blue has returned to the Cyniclon planet. He is currently in Masaya's body so that the Elders can gather the Mew Aqua from the planet and use it to restore his true form. But until then he will use Futago Ikisatashi's body. Who's Futago? Make sure to read Into The Deep to find out!**

**Review/follow/favorite and let me know what you think about the second installment of the Off The Deep End series!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Into The Deep Chapter 1- The Trip**

** Sorry this is a day late, I arrived back from my trip yesterday and I couldn't get a chapter done last night. I did want to get the first chapter out so I decided just to post this today. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as the ship touched down on the ground of Cynnth. It was so…Earth like. The colors seemed a little off, somehow muted compared to the vibrancy of Earth's nature, but other than that Cynnth looked exactly like her home.

The Cyniclons looked around their home happily, obviously excited to be back. The whole trip Pie and Taruto had been babbling to Lettuce and Pudding about how much their family would love to meet them.

Kisshu on the other hand had been strangely quiet.

Ichigo had tried to ask questions about his home, but was given short, clipped answers, and soon settled back in slightly annoyed silence. The green haired alien looked anxiously out the window, as if he was searching for someone, and relaxed visibly when he saw no one.

"Our family said they will be waiting at the house and that they have a big surprise for us." Pie announced, unstrapping himself from the seat. The Ikisatashi parents had been released from prison, mostly thanks to Fell's knowledge of some sort of secret code between his former alliance and the Elders, and we're safely back at home. Karma squealed happily and clapped her hands while Keeka rolled her eyes.

"I hope they got a swimming pool!" The former wished. Keeka smacked her twin on the arm and unclipped her seatbelt as well.

"I really doubt they would stay at home because they got a swimming pool. Plus Kisshu and Pie don't even live at home so why would Mama and Papa say it was a surprise for all of us?" The latter twin retorted. Ichigo was surprised. Kisshu was only two years older than her and she knew there was no way she could support herself at his age. Heck, she usually couldn't even get herself up on time much less run her own household.

No one noticed Ichigo's surprise, and the Ikisatashi's, minus Kish, continued to banter over what the surprise could be.

"I bet Mama's having another baby." Tart mused, earning glares and snorts from his siblings.

"No way."

"She said no more after you."

"I can't see how she'd want another one after you."

"It was just a suggestion!" Tart said, yelling over the chorus of their denials. The others quieted, though Karma still muttered something about two little brothers being quite enough. They all began to gather their stuff and the Mew team followed suit.

"I didn't realize they argued so much." Ryou commented to no one in particular. The non-Ikisatashi Cyniclons groaned, most having grown up with the quarrelsome family.

Everyone had recovered almost completely from the battle at downtown Tokyo, though no further healing could be done for Toge's broken leg or the deep scratches on Nile's back without the help of Cyniclon healers. Pie had promised that his mother was one of the best healers that Cynnth had ever known, and would be more than willing to help them out.

"Is this even an airport?" Mint asked, finally looking up from where she had been enveloped in Fell's arms. The Cyniclon's stopped, glancing at each other and then at Kisshu, waiting for him to explain the situation to the humans.

"Though we defeated Amon on Earth, the Elders still see us as rebels. We're not exactly welcome here." He said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"So where exactly are we?" Zakuro spoke up. The older girl had spent most of the ride talking to Keiichiro about coming along as her personal chef on her next tour, though with everything going on she wasn't sure when that would even happen.

"About a mile away from my family's country house. We have one in the city as well but I figured if we were needing to lie low we should stay out here." The green haired Cyniclon explained, sliding his dragon swords into the sheath on his back.

"I'm out of breath just walking the few blocks to work there's no way I can walk a mile!" Ichigo complained, already sweating just from the work of getting her suitcases from the storage of the ship.

"That's too bad." Kisshu snapped coldly. The red head girl was taken aback, as were most of the others on the ship. Kish had never been cross with her, even when she had probably deserved it. Though she felt hurt tears bubbling up, she bit her lip and stomped away, refusing to let him see her cry.

"Would you like me to help you with those? I don't have anything to carry." She turned to see Lot, smiling gently. He was only a little bit taller than her, though he was shorter than all the other guys besides Tart, but his green eyes sparkled down on her from underneath his messy blonde hair.

"Thanks. I'm not in the best of shape." She admitted. Though she had always been slim, she had never been very athletic and it showed in moments like these. Lot just laughed and reached for a bag, their hands brushing lightly.

Ichigo pulled back, blushing slightly, and turned to follow the others off the ship. Everyone had gathered at the bottom, waiting for the Ikisatashi's to lead the way. Emzie and Larka stood near Fell, though it was obvious they felt a little out of place. Emzie looked longingly at the boy, but he didn't notice because he was too busy staring at Mint. The blue haired girl smiled happily as he placed a small kiss on her cheek and took her bags from her, shouldering them and managing to grab her hand.

Ichigo turned back to look for Kisshu, finally spotting him near the front of the group. The only thing he carried was the swords strapped to his back but he hadn't bothered to see if she needed help. In fact, he hadn't bothered to pay much attention to her at all on the trip, usually opting to pretend not to hear her questions or occupy himself by talking to someone else.

Was it possible he wasn't interested in her anymore?

The Mew leader dismissed the thought, and pushed her way through the crowd to his side after promising Lot she'd be back. Kisshu barely glanced at her as she came up alongside him, though she could tell by the way he tensed that he knew she was there.

"I'm really excited to meet your family." She smiled, trying to be as cheery as possible though she could tell he didn't want to speak to her. The alien made a sound somewhere between a grunt and a sigh, turning to face the group behind him.

"Ok follow me." He called out, setting out at a quick pace through the trees without even another glance at Ichigo. She stood still, not sure what to do. As Lettuce passed, her bags as well as her hand held by her boyfriend, the green haired Mew gave her a sympathetic and slightly confused look. Ichigo shrugged and made her way back to Lot.

"Maybe it's not my business," The boy started looking a little bashful, "but is everything okay?" he glanced up the way at Kisshu who was marching along determinedly, not bothering to see if everyone was keeping up.

"I don't know." Ichigo sighed. "I honestly don't know."

They arrived at the Ikisatashi home about a half hour later. They would have gotten there much sooner if they hadn't had to stop ever five minutes for Ichigo to gasp for breath. Though Kisshu seemed to be ignoring her, he begrudgingly acknowledged her enough to stop.

The house was more of a mansion, stretching impossibly in all directions. Huge windows lined the sides, giving it a look of almost transparency. The grounds around the manor were well kept and overflowing with slightly pale flowers, though on Earth the colors would have been breathtaking. As it was the group was overwhelmed by the beauty of it all. There was a old stone bridge arching over a small creek that Ichigo promised herself she'd stroll on, a beautiful sitting area surrounded by bushes that Lettuce thought would be a wonderful reading place, and a secluded huge tree that Mint just knew would be a great place to make out with Fell.

As magnificent as the outside was, the inside was twice as amazing. The furnishings were elegant and perfect, filling the space without making it seem crowded. Arches and beautiful architecture filled the rooms, showing the money that must have been put into building it. Though it was large, it also had a cozy, loving feel as most of the walls were covered in bookshelves or various pictures.

"Mama!" Keeka and Karma screamed in unison, launching themselves at a plush couch which sported a petite and sweet looking woman. She looked no larger than Ichigo, though her brown hair fell about her small face in soft ringlets. She seemed to be wearing no makeup but she was undoubtedly pretty. A man entered the room from what looked like a kitchen, his features astonishingly similar to Pie's. A beard framed his face, possibly being the only thing differing from Pie, and gave him a fatherly look.

"My children!" He said happily, embracing the Ikisatashi kids one by one. He didn't even pause when he came to Kish, enveloping him like he was his own blood.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Pie said sheepishly, his face turning a light red. He pulled Lettuce forward, the girl turning even redder than him.

"This is Lettuce, my girlfriend." Pie entwined his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand in support. His mother let out a squeal of adoration and embraced the Mew happily.

"She's lovely." She told Pie. "You're lovely." She repeated turning to Lettuce.

Not wanting to be left out, Tart quickly introduced Pudding. The monkey Mew was uncharacteristically polite as she greeted .

"Please call me Glada." She laughed, hugging Pudding once again. Ichigo waited in nervous anticipation for Kisshu to introduce her.

He didn't.

Everyone looked shocked as he continued talking to his adoptive parents.

Ichigo fought back tears as the Ikisatashis began showing the company to their rooms. Lot grimaced sympathetically as he helped her carry her luggage up the stairs to her third floor room.

"I'm….uh…sorry about all that. I know that must have hurt." He offered while setting her bags on the bed. "If you need anything I think I'm just down the hall."

And with that, Ichigo was left alone to cry.

_Is Kisshu ashamed of me? Is he mad about what happened at the final battle? I thought he knew I couldn't do anything, that it wasn't my fault!_

_ Or maybe he finally realized that I'm not good enough for him._

The Mew leader crawled under the covers of her borrowed bed and cried.

**Aww now I feel bad. So what did you think of the first chapter of ITD? What do you want to happen and what do you think is going on? Please review and let me know!**

**P.s. if you review I'll give you a cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

**OTDE series: Into The Deep Chapter 2 – Betrayed**

** Once again I'm so sorry for not updating last week but I started school and we had some stuff going on in my family and it was just absolutely hectic. I hope you guys can forgive me and still enjoy this series. Thanks to Soccer-geek for letting me use her name for the Cyniclon planet (Cynth). What's wrong with Kish? How long can they hide out at the country house? Read on to find out!**

Ichigo rolled out of bed, a weird but cute mix of a groan and a purr leaving her lips as she stretched herself. They had been on Cynth for four days, most of which had been spent lounging in the luxurious house. Ichigo would have been perfectly happy if there wasn't one little problem…

Out of those four days, Kish had only spoken to her on the first.

She didn't know what was going on with him, but she was starting to get fairly annoyed. He had promptly avoided her as soon as they landed, not even making eye contact when they happened to pass each other in the halls. Not that that happened much since he seemed to be very good at disappearing as soon as he caught sight of her.

The others had noticed it quickly. Before they had left Earth, whenever Kish and her had been in the same room they had always some sort of contact, whether it be holding hands or having Kish's arms wrapped around her waist.

Honestly she should have noticed something was wrong. On the ship he had seemed so distant and anxious, but she had summed that up to his going home. Now she wondered what exactly it could be. Was he finally realizing he could do so much better than her? Or did he blame her for killing and destroying while in Chimera form? She really wouldn't blame him for either.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by a soft tap on the door.

_Kisshu_ she prayed involuntarily, her heart beating at the thought of seeing him on the other side of the door, his green hair tousled and messy, his amber eyes glowing and his devilish smirk showing the tips of his fangs.

She opened the door and her heart fell. Lot stood there, his green eyes lighting up when he caught sight of her. He smiled happily and bid her good morning.

"Good morning to you too." She responded, trying to not let her disappointment show. She didn't manage it. His smile faltered a little and his expression turned sympathetic.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked quietly. Ichigo sighed and stepped past him.

"No, not really."

A few minutes later they arrived in the "dining room" which was really more like a buffet line. Any type of breakfast food you could imagine was laid out for the taking and Ichigo's mouth watered at the sight of it even though she had probably eaten three times her weight in food in the past couple days. She spotted a plate of pancakes covered in strawberries and strawberry syrup, one of her favorites. She swooped in, quickly snatching the dish from the table before anyone else could claim it. Lot laughed and grabbed a plate of French toast, something he had always requested from the café during his time on earth, and led her out a side door that opened up onto a garden patio.

It was a beautiful little spot, a quaint table nestled in-between the blossoming flowers and towering trees. Lot used one hand to pull a chair out for her, waited for her to sit, and pushed her in. She thanked him quietly, the whole time trying to remember if Kish had ever done that for her.

Ichigo blushed as she realized Lot was staring at her, waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't heard.

"Sorry, what was that?" Her face burned and she looked down at her breakfast.

"I asked if you were missing home yet." He said. His green eyes studied her, watching her expression as she answered.

"Not really. My parents are never really home, so I guess I'm kind of used to not seeing them. Besides Moe and Miwa, all my other friends are here with me." She explained, trying to avoid getting syrup everywhere as she cut into the cakes. Lot was quiet for a second, seeming to contemplate something.

"But there is someone or something you miss." It was a statement not a question. Ichigo froze, her mouth popping into an 'o' of surprise.

Lot's face turned red and he began to stammer.

"I..I'm sorry. It's none of my business I just…I don't like seeing you sad." He clamped his mouth shut as though he had said more than he meant to. Ichigo rubbed the back of her neck-a nervous habit she had picked up from Kish- and sighed.

"No no it's all right. It's true. I just thought it was obvious is all. I mean, I thought everyone could see that Kish is avoiding me." She set her fork down, no longer having an appetite. Lot was quiet and suddenly his hand brushed softly over her cheek.

"He doesn't know what he's missing." His voice was soft and his eyes were warm with a mix of sadness in them.

Ichigo pulled back, her cheeks flaming again.

"I..I should go." She said quickly. Lot looked at her again, this time his eyes were resigned and depressed.

"I'm sorry. I've lost someone too and I know how it feels. I just…I don't want you to be alone and…and I don't want to go through this alone either." His eyes stared past her as he remembered the gory scene of his brother's death.

"Oh Lot." Ichigo breathed, settling herself back in the chair. "You never really had time to grieve for him did you?"

"He didn't even have a proper funeral. Cyniclons never bury the dead. We burn them on a beautiful pyre, decorated with their favorite things and flowers brought by everyone attending. The ashes are left out so the wind can blow them away. Burying the dead is too much like our living in the caves, it restricts us, keeps us from being really free. It was more of a prison than it was a home." By this time Lot's eyes had spilled over and warm tears streaked his cheeks.

Ichigo pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around his lithe form.

Kisshu stood at the window, watching the scene on the patio. He watched as the boy put his hand on Ichigo's face, watched as he made her smile.

Watched as his Koneko-chan embraced him.

Though he knew it was for her own good, seeing her and not being able to be with her was slowly killing him. A huge Ichigo shaped hole had not only been ripped in his heart but also his whole world. Everything reminded him of her, the sweet smell of the flowers in bloom, the pink in the sunrise, even the wind rustling through the trees was a painful reminder of her tinkling laugh.

Kish couldn't find refuge in his sleep either, as every dream in the past four nights had been of Ichigo. It was the same thing over and over.

In the dream, he would see her figure standing just out of reach. Each step he took towards her, she took a step away. He would chase her through the dream and then suddenly she would stop and turn slowly towards him. His heart would pound as she neared him, her eyes husky and longing. Her lips would hover just millimeters above his, hot breath pouring over his skin.

And then she was gone. The rest of the dream was darkness. He would always wake before he found his way out of the dark, though he suspected that was because there was no exit.

Kish was snapped from his thoughts when he realized that the room had gone silent. No one moved as they stared at him, hands and forks paused in midair, reaching for food. Mouths hung open on unfinished sentences.

He had been staring out the window at Ichigo, and she was looking back.

She was still looking when a thin girl ran through the door and launched herself at Kish.

She was still looking when the girl pulled him towards her and pressed their lips together.

**What? What just happened? Guess you'll have to wait until next Thursday to find out! Please review and let me know what you think, who you think the girl is, and what you want to happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OTDE Into The Deep Chapter 3: Betrothed**

** I know you're all dying to find out what's going on with Kisshu and this girl so I'm gonna just skip this intro and get to the point. Please don't be shy about reviewing! It lets me know you're enjoying the story and that I should keep putting effort into it.**

Kisshu instinctively froze, his lips hard against the warm ones moving across his face. His hands were rigid at his side and his nose protested at the strong scent of her flowery perfume. Trying to be polite, he moved her away from him; turning in time to catch sight of Ichigo's stunned face in the window.

Her maroon eyes were wide, visibly holding back a barrage of tears. Her cat ears had popped out and were lying flat against her tousled red hair. Lot said something to her, reaching a hand up but she ignored him, bolting through the trees and out of sight.

"Ichigo!" He heard his voice yell. He pushed through the others in the room and to the door. Lot stood in shock, his hand still out stretched. Kish nearly knocked him down as he dashed into the foliage.

"Ichigo please!" He cried. His heart pounded, from fear rather than exertion. He couldn't lose her. She wasn't supposed to find out this way.

Kish stopped running, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of muffled sobs to his right. Turning, he pushed through the bushes to find a small clearing, barely large enough for the one person already in it, much less Kisshu's larger body.

"Go away Kisshu." Ichigo sobbed, her voice cracking. Her face was full of pain, tears streaking her face. Kish knew he could never leave her like that. He squished himself on the ground next to her, wrapping his long arms around her shaking body.

"Shhh Ichigo…" He comforted, rocking her body into himself. They sat like that, Kish mumbling comforting words and Ichigo crying into his chest, for a few minutes before Ichigo pushed him away.

"Now you want to acknowledge I'm alive?" She said, her angry spunk returning. She wrapped her arms around her knees, glaring at him accusingly.

"Ichigo I…" He started but the emotional redhead cut him off.

"Kisshu if this is about the battle in Tokyo where Amon turned me into a chimera…" She was crying again. "I understand why you would hate me for that but I really didn't know what was happening…I.. it was like I was asleep but awake…I can't…" She broke off, not knowing how to explain it. Kish looked at her gently, his eyes sorrowful and full of love.

"Oh Ichigo I could never hate you." He said quietly. Before she could say anything, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Ichigo knew she should pull away, that she should make him explain everything. But fire had erupted in her and it was consuming her, and her only thought was getting as close as possible to Kisshu. His hands cupped her face, pulling her impossibly close, while her small fingers tangled in his green hair, managing to pull him even closer.

Kisshu broke the kiss, panting for breath. They looked at each other in stunned silence for a few seconds before Ichigo was finally able to remember her anger.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked accusingly. "And who was that girl?"

"Jealous are we?" He smirked but quickly realized Ichigo was not in the joking mood. If looks could kill! "Sorry, sorry. The questions are kind of connected so I guess I'll explain it as best I can."

Kisshu paused, taking her hand almost unconsciously.

"When we returned here with the Mew Aqua, we were hailed as heroes. We were instantly promoted in the army, almost leading it, and we had been given a very important position in the government, seeing as we were pretty much reinventing our society. As such, the Elders wanted to make sure we were keeping the right," the Cyniclon made air quotes around the word, "company. My parents died when I was young so I'm the oldest of my family; therefore I handle all of my inheritance and the properties my family had acquired over the years. The Elders decided I was to be married off, and arranged marriages are not usual but not uncommon in our society. I'm underage and my parents aren't here to choose for me so The Elders allowed my adoptive parents, Pie, Tart, Keeka and Karma's parents, to choose for me. They knew I was opposed to the idea so they chose the best girl they could, my best friend."

Kisshu stopped speaking for a second, his face distant as he remembered.

"I've known Mikata since I was very little, we grew up together, even before my parents died. We've been best friends as long as I can remember but somewhere along the way, she grew feelings for me that I never felt. Before I left for the Earth Mission with Deep Blue, she told me her feelings. I apologized, saying I felt like she was my twin sister. She was understanding, though I think she secretly hoped that one day I would come to feel the same. And maybe I would have…" He stopped again, smiling gently at Ichigo who had been listening intently.

"If I hadn't met you." He kissed her swiftly, knowing he still had some explaining left to do.

"I didn't think it mattered to tell you at first, because you were so in love with Masaya," even now he hissed the name, "and we were supposed to be enemies. There was no way you would ever feel for me what I felt for you. Even after Deep Blue was killed, you chose Masaya and I knew I wouldn't ever see you again. So I accepted that, I hoped that someday I might learn to feel even just a small portion of that for Mikata. But even then, whenever she would say something, or laugh, or basically do anything, I compared her to you. When I closed my eyes, I prayed to dream of her but instead I dreamed only of you. I accepted the betrothal if it was to be with her. I knew it would make her happy and it was the best option I had. She began planning our wedding, though we wouldn't be wed until we were both of age, and she tried to get me to help her but I couldn't. I couldn't even think of marrying anyone but you, even though I knew full well that was never going to happen." He stopped, noticing Ichigo shifting uncomfortably next to him.

"Would you like to move? It's not the most comfortable here." He asked, smirking as she nodded and attempted to stretch her legs. He helped her up, supporting her as she tried to regain feeling in her feet. Ichigo followed him out of the bushes, not really paying attention to where they were.

When she did look around, she found them on the bridge. If not for the stress of the situation, she would have thought it terribly romantic, the exact scenario she had envisioned when she first saw the place. She stayed quiet as Kisshu started his story again.

"Then you called us from Earth and every feeling hit me again like a truck. For the few days in-between the call and our arrival on Earth, seeing you again was all I could think about. We told Mikata where we were going, her family is also very close to the Ikisatashi's and can be trusted just as much, and I think she believed I was eager to see Earth again, I don't think she realized why. I prayed, for her sake, that it would all somehow wear off. That I would get to Earth and find out you were nothing like I remembered. You weren't. You were even better. My feelings grew and I knew that no matter what happened, I couldn't not be with you, especially when I realized you had feelings for me. I wanted to tell you about Mikata, but I didn't know how without ruining the little relationship we had. Then once we got serious, I knew that you had the right to know but I just couldn't…I couldn't bring myself to risk losing you. I thought…I don't know what I thought to be honest. All I knew was that I could never feel for her a fraction of what I feel for you. And then we got here and all I could think about was how heartbroken you would be when you found out and how hurt she would be. I convinced myself I didn't deserve you, so I punished myself by not letting me talk to you. I wanted to so badly Ichigo. It was so hard for me to see you there, see you with Lot. If the scene in the dining room hadn't just happened, I would ask you if you knew how much it hurt to see someone you loved with someone else." His voice cracked, illustrating just how painful it was to him.

He turned to look at her, his face strained and tired. The redhead stared at him, her mouth a little "o" of surprise.

"Ichigo I…" he started after she had been silent for a few seconds.

"You love me?" She asked. Kish hesitated but then broke out into his signature smirk.

"Ichigo I love you. I've told you before and you didn't believe me, but I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and stole your first kiss." He laughed, pulling her in to steal another one.

They stayed on the bridge for a while, watching the sun reflect off of the small creek that ran underneath. Ichigo wished they could stay there forever, just wrapped up in each other, but she knew that they would soon have to return to the house.

"So what about Mikata?" She asked softly. She didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but at the same time she would probably end up punching her if she kissed Kisshu again. Kisshu smirked at bit, as if reading her thoughts, but then sighed.

"I really don't know. I don't know if the arrangement still applies when I'm technically not a part of our government anymore. Though it was an arrangement to me, I know it was very real and special to her. I've got to ask my adoptive parents about the situation before we do anything drastic." He finally said, running a hand through his green hair.

"So we keep us on the down low until we find out?" Ichigo asked, not sure how she felt about pretending they weren't together.

"At least from her." Kisshu said. "Everyone else knows we were in a relationship so we'll have to talk to them about not telling her until we can figure out what to do." Ichigo nodded in agreement and turned to head back towards the house.

"Ichigo." Kish said her name softly but it was full of passion. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. I love you." He whispered pressing their lips together once more. The Mew leader didn't think she'd ever get over hearing him say that.

"I love you too Kish." She whispered against his lips.

**Sorry this chapter was a little boring and backstory-ish. Action will pick up in a bit but we've got to cover some basics before we can jump into the fighting. Hope I'm not boring you to death! Please please please review and I'll give you a cookie ok?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OTDE: Into The Deep Chapter 4- Storm Warning**

**So I really don't have much of an intro this week, just thanks for all the reviews on this story :D I hope you are enjoying it and I promise there will be some action coming up. **

Ichigo sighed, staring across the room to where Mikata was laughing at something Kisshu had told her. The Cyniclon girl laid her head on Kish's shoulder, grinning in happiness. Kisshu looked up, making eye contact with Ichigo and gave her a small smile.

The red head mumbled something incoherent and stabbed her chicken with her fork.

It was two days after Mikata had shown up and it was definitely not getting easier for Ichigo to see the pretty alien all over Kish. If fact, it was downright miserable.

She missed his soft kisses when he though no one was looking. She missed the feel of his hand gripping hers and assuring her he was by her side. She missed him smirking as she kissed his lips.

Ichigo shook her head, clearing her thoughts away. She had promised she wouldn't dwell on it, that she would allow herself to have some fun while they were here on this strange planet. So far, she had just sulked in her room, only coming out when either the Mews or Lot dragged her out. She tried hard to avoid the two, but dinners were usually eaten together, so for the night she was condemned to watching their love play.

"It must be hard." Lettuce said quietly, touching Ichigo's arm gently. Ichigo nodded, not really sure if she could talk about it without crying.

"Why don't we go eat in my room? Pudding can bring some of her board games or something." Mint offered. Surprisingly, this had brought Mint and Ichigo closer than ever before. Mint loved Fell and knew that if she ever had to go through what Ichigo was doing with Kish, she wouldn't be nearly as civil.

"Thanks guys but I really just want to be alone." The Mew leader mumbled, pushing her untouched food away from her. She started to get up, but felt a firm grip on her wrist.

"You may want to but I assure you that's not the best thing to do." Zakuro said quietly, looking into Ichigo's eyes. "You will only make yourself sick with worry. Get your food and let's go to Mint's room."

Ichigo nodded, knowing the older girl was right. The Mews got up, their chairs making an audible sound against the wooden floors. Kisshu looked up, his eyes resting on Ichigo's sad face.

"Where are you guys off to?" Fell asked, grinning at his girlfriend. Mint smiled back at him.

"We need some Mew time." She smirked, turning to head to her room.

"I guess us inferior Cyniclons are not welcome?" Pie asked jokingly, reaching across the table to squeeze Lettuce's hand. She blushed, and Ichigo looked away, feeling sick to her stomach. Lettuce noticed and let go of Pie's hand, inclining her head to her friend. Pie's eyes tightened and he gave her a small nod.

The Mews left, the dinner chatter picking up once they were down the hallway. They reached Mint's room and she flipped on the light to reveal a tidy but spacious room full of her clothes and dance stuff.

"You sure made yourself at home Mint." Pudding laughed throwing herself on the bed and knocking a pile of folded shirts onto the floor.

"Pudding! I just washed those." The bird Mew complained, sitting properly on her bed besides the younger girl.

Zakuro followed the others in, shutting the door behind her. Once everyone was seated, she turned to Ichigo.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

The question was simple and yet it held so much meaning. It was Zakuro's way of saying she was there for Ichigo and that Ichigo didn't have to say a word about what was happening if she didn't want to.

"Well you've heard about Mikata being Kish's fiancé." She started off, feeling her tears bubble in her eyes as she thought of it. "He said he didn't know how to tell her about us without hurting her. So he's pretending until he can figure out how."

"But he doesn't have feelings for her?" Mint asked, attempting to re-fold her clothes. "Cause they seem really close."

"Well she's been his best friend for basically his whole life. He says he never felt the same way she did, that she was more like a sister to him. But now I'm starting to doubt that. He looks so happy with her sometimes." The red head sighed, feeling her heart thump painfully in her chest.

"He's nowhere near as happy as he is with you." Lettuce said, shrugging like it was a well-known fact. "But", she continued, "I think if this goes on much longer you should tell him to make a choice. You or her."

Ichigo was silent, wondering if her friends' advice was right. She had thought by agreeing to this plan, she was showing Kisshu how much she trusted him but nothing was happening like he said it would. He needed to make a choice.

Ichigo pushed herself up, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mint asked in surprise, still holding her clothes. Ichigo opened the door and looked back determinedly at them.

"To find Kisshu."

It didn't take long to find him, he was still in the dining room with his brothers and Mikata. Tart was entertaining himself, playing with his vegetables instead of eating them. Pie was sitting quietly, his gaze questioningly on Kisshu who was currently retelling one of his Earth battle stories to Mikata.

Ichigo recognized it instantly. It was the story of the last battle, when she was a chimera.

"And then the chimera ran away." He was telling her.

"Because I thought I had killed you." Ichigo cut in quietly from the door way. Kish looked up, smiling and looking like he was going to say something. He stopped himself and slid a calm mask over his expression.

"Hey Ichigo." He said coolly. Ichigo's heart contracted in pain, knowing that a few weeks ago he would have jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. Instead he sat there while Mikata got up and walked over to Ichigo.

"I'm Mikata. It's so great to finally meet the famous Ichigo." She smiled sweetly. Ichigo forced a smile onto her face as she shook the Cyniclon's hand.

"Kish couldn't stop talking about you when he got back from the Earth mission. I'm pretty sure that he would have somehow incorporated the Mews into our wedding theme had I let him order all the stuff. Thankfully I took care of all that while he was back on Earth." She laughed, obviously not knowing the effect her words had on Ichigo.

The red head didn't know whether she was more angry or hurt. She didn't like that Mikata was talking about the wedding at all, though she knew the girl had every right to, and she was furious that Kish still hadn't said anything.

"Kish can I have a word with you?" she asked through clenched teeth. The green haired alien's ears perked up and a small smile played on his lips.

"Yeah of course." He followed the red head outside and into a copse of trees. Ichigo turned and glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. His ears drooped, automatically knowing what this was about.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Ichigo asked. Her anger left her, leaving her deflated and depressed. She didn't know how to feel anymore and it was exhausting her.

"I am. I…I just have to figure out how to." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Ichigo sighed, turning away from him. She didn't understand why Kisshu couldn't just tell her, why he was letting this rip them apart. She had thought their relationship could last through anything, but she couldn't handle much more of this. She refused to hide how she felt anymore.

"Well you better do it soon or you're not going to have a relationship to tell her about."

**Sorry if this chapters a little weird I'm super tired and distracted. I think after the next chapter I'll manage to get some action going, I've just got a lot of setup to do before I can get to the good part. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
